


Soulmates? [HIATUS]

by FawnTheCurious



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I don't really know I'm not sure if I have ever written proper angst before, I have made a female oc here because plot, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Ocs here, Other, Red String of Fate, Spells & Enchantments, being rejected I guess, i think, we die like fanfic writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: [Title is a work in progress. This oneshot/threeshot?/twoshot? I guess originated from a soulmate prompt I can't find anymore but has the red string of fate involved. May or may not continue this. Edit: welp looks like I'm continuing this]Jake finally get's his red string of fate! Just not the one he actually wanted to be with





	1. Chapter 1

  
-  
Soulmate AU   
The Red String Of Fate  
-  
Both Nigel and Jake are 17 years old here. I actually wonder if that's relevant  
-  
Original Characters will be apparent throughout this story as well as other minor characters  
-  
Out of character behavior will also be prevalent, I mean it's a romance fanfictional story about Jake and Nigel what'd ya'll expect?  
\-   
  
In my world, the red string of fate leads you to your soulmate and you only have one soulmate throughout generations and reincarnations. Most of the time, soulmates find love within one another and trusts the other almost immediately even if they didn't know it.  
  
Only those with magical backgrounds may receive the red string of fate. Those who aren't will have to wait until the next life. This string can appear in any point in your life sometimes even from birth or maybe even last second as you are dying.  
  
The string will disappear completely once you are used to and completely trust your soulmate which always seem to end in love. No matter how different the person is to the other. After that you will immediately know where your soulmate is, no matter how far you are and you will also feel what your soulmate is feeling too, subtly but it's still there.   
  
But of course there are some exceptions, some soulmates refused to believe that the person they are bond to are really their soulmate. In some cases it wouldn't look good for them either or sometimes it could be down right impossible because of certain circumstances.  
  
The string can be severed however, a simple cut with a pair of scissors held by either soulmate is enough to sever the bond linking to you and your soulmate. But there are, of course, risks to such a thing. Even if both parties agreed to severing the bond the both of them will suffer immensely and will result in death shortly after.  
  
Some did it for love, some did it because they couldn't accepted, some did it to spite the other and you can already see the many possibilities as to why some people would choice to end both lives by cutting a simple red string.  
  
But there is another way.  
  
A spell that can temporarily hide your string for a maximum of five days.   
  
The spell merely needs raw magic and two flowers of choice but must be the same. One of the soulmates will chant the spell and the flowers will disappear. Then in a couple of seconds the red string of fate will temporarily disappear for five days.  
  
This spell can be done over and over again if the user wish.  
  
Only beings who possess strong magic may cast this spell as it uses a lot of raw magic. Unlike their more refined magic that converts through wands and staffs.  
  
However this spell is not without it's consequences. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake woke up with a red string tied to his finger, he was excited. He smiled widely as he stared at the string and he can already see the future. Him and Rose getting married and having a kid, a little far but in his head, as far as it could be, would be inevitable since the red string of fate had connected the two for forever.  
  
At least that's what he thought.  
  
He was already boasting about the string connected to his pinky finger to his family all morning without any conformation from Rose herself, even though everybody including his sister was quite happy for him, his boasting had served to annoy everybody in the house.  
  
Having fed up with her brother's boasting, Haley told him to boast about his red string of fate to his 'soulmate', referring to his girlfriend. He gladly did so.  
  
Grabbing his cell and calling her up, he started out with an excitable tone, expecting to hear his soulmate talk about her red string of fate without him mentioning anything. When he subtly brought up red string, she sounded confused as to what he was talking about. He chalked this up to her not knowing what the red string of fate is so he asked her if she had a red string around her finger.  
  
She didn't.  
  
It was then is when he learned that Rose wasn't actually his soulmate.   
  
He stayed silent for a little bit, he could hear Rose trying to snap him back to reality through the phone but he was too busy trying to comprehend this new information.   
  
Rose, the girl he fell in love with since 8th grade and had gone through practically Hell and back and fought for, wasn't his actual soulmate.  
  
He can still hear Rose through his cell and he finally snapped back into reality. He told her nervously that he was actually asking her about the string because of suspicious activity that concerns his duties as the American Dragon and then quickly told her goodbye by ending the call there.   
  
He was still processing everything by then, if Rose wasn't his soulmate then who was?   
  
Soon he felt disappointed but then he finally felt more angry. Like his previous warm fire that flowed within him suddenly turned into dangerous banks of lava burning everybody in it's way. Whoever his soulmate is, he already decided he didn't want them. It didn't matter who they are and what they wanted from him but he didn't want anything to do with them.  
  
But what could he do? He couldn't simply sever the bond between him and his soulmate. He literally die a horrible death if he did that. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Rose see him with this red string on him that was attaching him to another. The red string of fate in general was already a fantasized in human culture as the deep romantic connection that it is, minus the negative parts of it. Many hopeless romantics in both worlds would absolutely love to have their lover chosen by fate. Jake was the same for Rose.  
  
But now? Jake now dreaded whoever bare the other end of the string and he had already chosen Rose as his one and only. Then why did fate chose him to show anyways? This wasn't what he wanted at all.  
  
He went to Fu with the problem. Now regretting his decision to boast about his soulmate without having any conformation if Rose was really his soulmate. He really now just wanted this string too disappear somehow.  
  
Fu at first discouraged Jake from any sort of thing that might effect both him and his soulmate but knowing him he gave Jake the answer anyways.  
  
He presented Jake with a spell, it bears no name but it wrote its effects in ink, this spell can make the red string vanish for 5 days but only if both parties gave consent to it.  
  
With that Jake immediately took that spell and flew off to find his soulmate to preform that spell. Not giving Fu the time of day right after he heard that spell and not letting him explain the negatives. They probably be fine anyways.  
  
He followed his string, he didn't pay attention to anything else and let instinct take the lead when it came to any obstacles in his way. The next thing he knew he found himself somewhere in London, flying down into a particular street where nobody was present and turned back into a human boy, now just realizing that he was still dressed in his pajamas.  
  
He worried about it for a second but he ultimately decided that he didn't care and all he wanted was that he meet whoever his soulmate is and convince them to use the spell that makes the string go away for five days so that he can go and see his girlfriend once again.  
  
He began following the string again, in his pajamas, in the streets of London, oh and now people are coming in. As much as Jake would love to grab some cloths from the store right then and there so that he doesn't get stared at, he didn't even bring his wallet with him either.  
  
So with that he continue to walk in the streets of London in pajamas as he follows his string towards his soulmate.  
  
It surprisingly didn't take him that long once he finally found the other end of the string attached to a person who sat outside at a café. His soulmate wasn't facing him, their back towards him.  
  
The tied back red hair that looks familiar and they wore a black sleeveless turtle neck and a flowy myrtle green jacket with English lavender accents that dangle off their shoulders. They seem to be enjoying a cup of tea with some short blond haired girl who was wearing lighter colors, almost opposing to what his soulmate was wearing.  
  
Jake was already distracted by seeing them from behind, seeing that little show of skin that was their arms and their posture looking relaxed but he shook it off, he shouldn't be distracted. The only one that should be distracting was his girlfriend which he already has!  
  
He began stomping his way towards his soulmate, which was clearly on their pinky. He wondered to himself, how on earth are they that calm about a red string being on their pinky? Shouldn't they be worried that this technically made them a cheater to whoever their partner is?  
  
"HELLO! You with the red string attached to your finger!" He yelled out to them, catching attention of the other people around them. Questioning why was there an Asian American yelling at a red head in his pajamas in the middle of a busy street next to a café?   
  
This however only earned a long annoyed sigh from the brit who shook his head "I've only had this string since this morning and this is probably the third enraged guy I have to encounter"  
  
No fucking way.  
  
The red head turned around in his seat, placing both of his hands on his lap and directing his navy blue eyes at Jake with a annoyed glint in his eyes, obviously not thinking twice when he replied with no enthusiasm whatsoever "Could you please leave me and my sister alone so that we could enjoy our nice warm drinks that the nice barista lady had so kindly prepared for us just so we could drink in peace?"  
  
His soulmate was Nigel fucking Thrall.  
  
The Nigel Thrall that basically took his spotlight in 9th grade! The Nigel Thrall that bested him in almost everything save for the fact that Jake has dragon powers and he doesn't! He didn't particularly hate the other man that much at first but now that he had found out that this selfish wizard is his soulmate, essentially meaning that he now just unintentionally taking Jake away from his Rose?  
  
His ire from before now suddenly came tumbling back, seeing that it's fires has now directed themselves around the red headed brit before him, he would have growled if he wasn't in public right now. Instead he marched up towards the wizard, their eyes now widening as they suddenly realize who they were staring at.  
  
"Jake Long?" He questioned, surprise evident in his voice as his eyes now find themselves on Jake's pinky.   
  
Nigel's pupils shrank at the sight, expression almost afraid as he was about to abruptly stand up. Jake managed to grab his arm pulling him aside aggressively causing the wizard to yelp in pain as the dragon shapeshifter had a painfully iron clad grip on him.  
  
Jake basically dragged Nigel away from his blonde friend despite the other's protests. He could also see that she decided to follow them as well, much to the dragon's dismay but he didn't pay her too much mind as he continue to stomp away to get far enough away from people to finally confront his soulmate.  
  
That was what he was going to do, if that blondie didn't just punch him right in the face. The action caught Jake off guard, he let go of Nigel's and staggered back. He placed a hand on his cheek and hissed, that was a hard punch. He turned to look at the two only to look into a barrel of gun pointed at him.  
  
He stepped back surprised "Oh what the actual f-"  
  
"Shut up and put your hands behind your head" The blonde girl demanded while the wizard behind her rubs his arm, as if trying to sooth it.   
  
The girl didn't turn her head to face her friend when she asked about his arm. Nigel merely smiled nervously and chuckled lightly "I-I'm fine, Daisy but please put the gun down, I'm fine-"  
  
"If I see a bruise on that skin of yours I can assure you I will not hesitate to put a bullet through his brain, Nigel" Jake gulped, it wasn't the first he was shot at, he was the American Dragon after all but this was the first time that he came face to face with somebody with a gun practically in his face threatening to kill him.  
  
He looked over at Nigel and saw that he did indeed leave a mark on his arm. An angry looking hand print clear as day on his skin. The wizard examined his arm, frowning in concern before lifting the rest of hiss flowy jacket to cover it and looked back at his friend "No, Daisy there is no mark. I'm fine"   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked again, now really tempting to look back at him but she didn't want to let her guard down around Jake.  
  
Nigel touched her shoulder in a reassuring grip "I'm fine, Daisy. Don't worry and plus look at his pinky finger"  
  
Daisy looked at Jake's pinky finger and turned to look at Nigel's. They were both bond by the same string. Nigel smiled lightly "I'm sure that he just wanted to talk to me about it, sister"  
  
Daisy hesitated, looking back at the dragon shapeshifter who now had his hands behind his head but she obliged her brother's silent request. She lowered her weapon and stepped back from Jake, who in turn sighed in relief.   
  
"Jacob, what is it that you need?" He heard the wizard ask, he could hear the worry in the other's voice. He looked up to see Nigel standing before him, now finding that his red hair sticks out like a sore thumb from all the black and greens he was wearing right now.  
  
Jake turned to look at the girl, who he now knows as Daisy based on what Nigel had said previously "I need to talk to you privately, Nigel. Y'know? Alone? Without anybody else here?"  
  
"Are you suggesting that leave my brother alone?-"  
  
"Sister please, I can assure you that he won't do such a thing again"  
  
"Won't do such a thing my arse brother. Did you not remember what he just did back in the café mere moments ago?" She asked him, eyeing him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Yes but I'm sure there is a reason for such actions anyways. I too would like to speak to him in private, if it makes you feel any better my dear sister, at least he's not Seok" He reasoned once again, bringing up a name that Jake has never heard before, but it sounded Asian.  
  
The sister still hesitated but she eventually gave in "Alright, I'll be back in the café brother" She said before walking away leaving the two men alone to their own devices.  
  
Jake and Nigel gave their newfound silence a little time before Jake broke it "What the actual Hell?"  
  
"My sister or the fact that the both of us are soulmates?" Nigel asked back, raising his finger up to show the red string that connected the two together.  
  
The mere sight of the red string made Jake want to yell in frustration, reminded once again that he is bond to the wizard's soul and being. He was grateful that Nigel had talked his sister to put the gun away and everything but he couldn't help but feel his blood boil at the thought of him being with Nigel after being with somebody else for so long.  
  
"Both" Jake practically growled out, his arms shaking a bit with the urge to punch something as he rubbed his hands over his arms to calm himself down before looking at Nigel angrily "But what's more important is that we get rid of this string as soon as possible so I can get back to Rose"  
  
He expected the red head to look surprised or at least look hurt, a normal reaction to somebody who's soulmate had just outright rejected them and already suggested to use a spell to make it disappear. The wizard didn't react to any of what he though he would react with, instead he just stared back at Jake blankly for a while, blinking in between the increasingly awkward silence.  
  
Jake almost had it with this silence and was about to break it with his own frustration before Nigel eventually sighs and leans back against the wall, his arms crossing across his chest "I'm...going to need flowers to make that spell work"  
  
"Yo, you serious?" Jake asked surprised that he complied this quickly, he expected at least some fight, it's Nigel Thrall. He remember that he was good competition.  
  
Nigel looked back at him "Yeah, I mean" He said looking at his own pinky "I wasn't exactly in a hurry to find you or anything either so, we're...going to need some flowers if we were to solve this red string problem"  
  
"What does flowers have to do with this spell?" Jake asked, his patients still weaving thin.  
  
"Have you not read that spell? You need two flowers to make this spell work along with the consent of both soulmates. C'mon I know a flower store somewhere around here and I'm going to need to tell Daisy that I'm not going to come back to the café" He said, bringing out his phone from his pocket to text her "It will only take a small matter of time, I would have brought some with me already though I didn't exactly foresee meeting with you so soon"  
  
Nigel turned to look at Jake once again "I have to say, I was quite surprise to see you to be my soulmate Jacob. I wasn't expecting to see a reckless dragon boy who doesn't always think things through"  
  
This made Jake growl "And I didn't want a wizard to be my soulmate either! It should have been Rose!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards the red head. Who rolled his eyes at his anger induced exclamation which made Jake's blood boil even more then it already is.  
  
"Expectations Long, you should learn to keep them low, that way you wouldn't be so disappointed" Nigel said, putting his phone away and beginning to walk away "Now, come on, there's a nearby flower shop I know, we could pick some flowers there" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; it's terrible and cats

They had only spent a few moments inside the Bunga Raya to pick out a couple of flowers that both Nigel and Jake would agree on using for the spell but Jake had already received a good hit on the head by the store owner.   
  
Jake assumed her to be one of Nigel's friend, seeing as they both greeted each other very fondly upon entry. He didn't think the young woman would nearly bash his head in with a ceramic flower pot when he opened his mouth to yell at Nigel. Keyword, nearly. The dragon had managed to evade her strike just in time but didn't managed to dodge her fist to his head.  
  
He has seemed to have crossed a line with that monstrously tall girl.  
  
If there's anything Jake has learned while being with Nigel is that he has learned quickly that his friends at least in theory are kinda bonkers, if he counts his blonde haired sister which he never knew the wizard even had in the first place.  
  
Once the two had paid for the two yellow carnations the two had settled on, they left the store. That flower was the first thing Jake took grab after Nigel managed to calm his florist friend from trying to murder him. Nigel had no other choice but to agree on it just to get the dragon out of the store as soon as possible as his friend, which Jake now learns as Nawra, doesn't seem to be too fond of him.  
  
Once the two had left Jake spoke  
  
"What was with that woman?" He asked looking back at the flower shop as they walked away. Nigel only sighed in response.  
  
"She was merely trying to protect me really. She doesn't like it when people yell at her friends. I just happened to be one of her friends" The wizard said before he took Jake's arm to pull him into a small alley.  
  
"Quickly this way, my sister might be looking for me the moment she looks at my text and we need to preform this spell as soon as possible before she get's suspicious of you" He said once again as the two exited out the other way.  
  
Jake angrily pulled his arm back from the wizard almost harshly as they come to slow down. After the encounter with the florist Jake may have mellowed out his anger a little but he was still very mad at Nigel for being the one to bear his string of fate. He is certain that fate has made a mistake somewhere while pairing his soul with Nigel's. How are they meant for each other?  
  
"I get it, let's get going and don't touch me again" He said and stared at Nigel again to see his reaction.  
  
The wizard stared back for a second, for a moment Jake thought he saw the other look dejected but if he did, it gone as soon as it came. Nigel turned around and began speed walking "This way and hurry, before Daisy finds us"  
  
Jake can only follow him now at this point but for some reason this one act Nigel somehow made him angrier then before. He was sure that it steams from the string connected them both once again. Even when he wasn't looking at it still agitates him.  
  
It took them both a little while before they arrived to what appears to be a door to a small apartment building. Nigel knocked on the door.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jake asked  
  
Nigel provided no response to the dragon before the door opened.  
  
"Nigel? It's good to see you"   
  
Jake turned to see another young lady, red and black hair with hazel eyes. Nigel smiled at her "Hello, Lee. Mind if we both come in? I promise we won't break anything"  
  
Lee smiled "Of course, Bailey is out right now so I can also assure you that she won't try to kill you today"  
  
"How lovely" Nigel replied sarcastically  
  
Lee moved back and Nigel walks in, stopping for a second to look back at Jake for a brief second "Come on"  
  
Jake follows and the door shuts behind them.  
  
The room was decorated in reds and blues with a lot of kitty images everywhere. In fact, something jumped onto his head, something was curling around his legs, he looked down to see a bunch of cats "Wha-"  
  
"I hope you don't mind the cats, Lee and Bailey foster these little ones" Jake heard Nigel say, he looked up to see cats all around the room, small kittens trying to climb furniture, old looking cats sitting by the window watching the birds and the streets from above and some were even just sleeping.  
  
Nigel has already taken a seat on the sofa in the middle of the living room. So Jake did his best to walk around the cats to get into the living room, picking up the cat that landed on his head and placing them on a nearby nightstand. Once he was able to step foot into the living room, Jake looked up to see Lee just in time before she left them to attend to some other kittens she was taking care of.  
  
Jake walked up towards Nigel and sat down next to him, he noticed that there is a kitten in his lap and that there was warm drinks and biscuits that he can only assume Lee have left for them.  
  
"Alright, we'll be able to perform the spell here, Daisy doesn't know where Lee and Bailey lives" Nigel said as he opens his palm to reveal the carnations, a little ruined from being gripped in his grasp while they were trying to get as far as possible from Daisy.  
  
"Wouldn't they find out that you're a wizard?" Jake asked, looking to look at Nigel suspiciously.  
  
"They already know that I am a wizard and they both are wizards themselves" Nigel assured him and grabbed the red string that was connecting them both "This spell should only take a few seconds"  
  
Nigel brought the string into his palm and placed the flowers on top of it, the red haired wizard began to chant the spell's incantation in a language that Jake has never heard before. As the wizard chanted he placed his hand on top of the carnations, the flowers seeming to have turn into dust the moment it felt the hand and magic swirling around them in a blue glow.  
  
When Nigel was done chanting, they both watched as the string quickly vanishes before their very eyes and retracts his hands to reveal absolutely nothing in his hands. Jake quickly looked down on his own finger to see that there is indeed no string, he couldn't help but feel the grin spreading on his face.  
  
It's Gone! Jake turned back to Nigel and grabbed the other's hand, jolted him a bit as they yelped in surprise and caused the kitten to jump of his lap. As if to make sure it was gone Jake examined the wizard's hand thoroughly before exclaiming "Yes! It really is gone!"  
  
He felt relived and joyful, he can return to Rose now! Nobody will have to see that dreaded red string of fate now!   
  
Jake let go of Nigel and stood up, he was so ready to just leave right then and there so he could go home and see Rose. And probably get a change of clothes because he is still in his pajamas.  
  
But before Jake could leave he felt some grabbed his arm once again. Jake was pulled back and forced to look at Nigel, who happens to be the one to grab him.   
  
"Now hold on a second Jake!" Nigel exclaimed pulling on the dragon's arm once again to keep him in the room and not jump out the window to fly home "Before you do anything, you need to know that this spell will only last 5 days!"  
  
"WHAT" Jake yelled angrily at Nigel, causing the other to let go in surprise as the Asian turned to look at him angrily. Some of the cats jumped away and ran from them as Jake continued to yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'LL ONLY LAST FOR 5 DAYS!?"  
  
"Jake be quiet!" Nigel yelled back, albeit a little softer then Jake's current volume "You might alert somebody! and-"  
  
"Is everything alright there?"  
  
The two young men snapped their heads around to see Lee standing by the door to a room. Jake realized that his yelling may have worried her  
  
Nigel gave her a fake smile "Yes, everything is fine Lee. We just came to a certain disagreement, I'm sorry if we made a ruckus"  
  
"That's alright, do you need me to intervene or-"  
  
Nigel cut her off "No,no, that's alright, we just need to talk it out in privet. I understand if you want us to leave"  
  
"No, it's really alright. I'll be right in here if you need anything just go away and have your feelings jam or whatever it is you two are doing" With that Lee walked back into her little room and closed the door.  
  
The two soulmates stand in a tense silence for a few seconds before Nigel sighed and looked back at Jake "You need to be calm Jake" He said sitting back down before continuing.  
  
"Yes, the spell will only last for 5 days **but **the spell can still be reapplied immediately after it wears off" Nigel explained as a brave little cat comes jumping onto his lap.   
  
Jake huffed "What do you expect me to come back to London every Friday to reapply the spell?"  
  
"It's either that or you want everybody to find out about us being soulmates"  
  
Jake has already made up his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh- this is terrible but hey! I guess the next chapter will be better. I know. Because somebody may or may not get sick in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible

Whenever Jake comes to visit Nigel in London it's usually a very straight forward exchange. The two soulmates would not say anything to each other, Jake refuses to have any sort of conversation and no matter how hard Nigel tries to start one it will always end in silence, thus both has signed an unwritten contract to not speak when coming together for Nigel to preform the spell.  
  
Every five days, Jake would come to London and meet Nigel on the apartment's rooftop. Jake doesn't question how Nigel was able to access the rooftops, he only chalked it up to the wizard knowing many types people. Seeing sometimes the wizard would be late, Jake would look over the edge to watch. He sees him with different types of people before going inside the apartment building, but he can never see them too clearly from where he was, high up on top of a building.  
  
It isn't something the dragon should be too concerned with, it was the wizard's life after all, not his. It wasn't his problem. No his problem right now lies not just in the soulmate string that connected him to Nigel but unfortunately his friends were suddenly suspicious of him.  
  
Apparently, since his encounter with Nigel a few weeks ago, his friends had been suspicious. Saying that he was suddenly too attentive to Rose, putting her above the rest, suddenly lavishing her with gifts, cheap gifts they don't really last the week but still gifts. Jake doesn't understand what their problem was, is there a problem with him lavishing his own girlfriend with attention? It's completely normal in his opinion. He just wanted to make sure that she knew that he loved her, that's all.  
  
But now even Rose seemed to find his attention suspicious. Especially since he always seems to disappear at certain periods of time during certain days. Rose is a smart woman, Jake was only lucky that she hasn't figured out his patterns. So Jake has got to find a way to prove to them nothing was wrong but how can he do that?  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to talk during these meetings, Jacob but" Jake blinked and turned to see navy blue eyes staring down at him from above "I've been calling your name for a good couple of minutes now and you haven't been responding, are you alright?" Nigel asked, leaning downwards to get a closer look at the dragon.  
  
Jake had been waiting for Nigel and since the wizard decided to be late this time, so the dragon decided to sit down and lean against the side of the rooftop entrance to think while he does so.   
  
Looking up, this was probably the first time he gets to see Nigel up this close before since their last back then when they were kids. Only instead of staring down each other in the spirit of competition, this time Nigel was looking down at him in slight curiosity and maybe it was just his imagination, concern.   
  
He noticed that Nigel's hair was not tied back this time, his shoulder length hair falling down to frame the side of face. He also noticed that he's dressed differently this time too, when Nigel would normally be wearing a different jacket once in every while this time he wasn't anything of the sort, only he was wearing a cozy looking long sleeved turtle neck in it's place. Effectively protecting him from the cold weather they were currently having on this starless night where the light is only provided by the surrounding buildings around them.   
  
Jake only guesses that the wardrobe change was due to the cold weather. He hoped that it wasn't for something else. No he's sure it wasn't for anything in particular, it was cold tonight.  
  
Jake moved to stand up, giving Nigel the message to back away a little to allow the dragon space. Nigel pulled a few flowers in the process, already ready to perform the spell before Jake stopped him with words, which at this point into their visits was a surprise to the wizard "Wait a minute Nigel"  
  
Nigel looked back at the dragon in surprise, that's the first time Jake has spoken to him since their first encounter about the red string "I have a question for you"  
  
Nigel blinked at the dragon a bit before answering him "What would that be?"  
  
"Can you make the spell last longer?"   
  
He can see that Nigel's body tensed a bit, the other man stepping back a bit "What?"  
  
Jake narrowed his eyes "Can you make the spell last longer? Like extend it, add another day to it?"  
  
Nigel shook his head "No- I don't think that would be possible"  
  
"Why not? Aren't you an all powerful wizard by now or something?" Jake can see Nigel cringe a bit, probably from the dragon's use of wizard since he remembers Nigel constantly refers to himself as a sorcerer though Jake can't really see the difference between the two really.   
  
"All powerful or not, this spell hasn't been been looked into for a long time. I don't think it's wise to improve on such a spell, especially since it already uses a lot of raw magic Jake" Nigel shook his head, bringing his head up to hold the sides of his head, looking stressed.  
  
"Well, think of something! Rose and my friends are beginning to get suspicious of me disappearing every five days"   
  
Nigel turned to look at Jake, this time looking slightly irritated compared to his usual quite calmness he had presented during Jake's visits "Well I certainly can't extend an old spell!" He exclaimed before crossing his arms.  
  
Jake groaned and thought for a moment. How is he supposed to continue hiding this without any consequences? He's alright right now because it's already past midnight right now in New York, nobody would notice he was gone at this moment.  
  
He then hears sighing and footsteps coming beside him "C'mon now Jake, we can talk about this all night but right now we need to get rid of this string" Nigel brought out a package of flowers, right whenever he comes by Nigel would bring an assortment of flowers so they can both choose.   
  
Jake yields and sighs himself. It's frustrating, Jake doesn't know how to tackle the current situation that he's in right now "How about this one?"   
  
The dragon turned back to look at the flower Nigel was presenting him with "You're really a fan of these carnations huh?" Jake picked up the yellow flower in his hands from the rest of the flowers, even if he did bring many types of flowers, Jake was sure this yellow flower was Nigel's favorite, they always end up using this particular flower in the spell after all.  
  
"Actually, my favorite are red camellias"   
  
This surprises Jake enough to give Nigel a wide eyed look "Yes, the yellow carnations are lovely and all but they're not my favorite"  
  
Nigel then pulled out the red camellia that was among the assortment of flowers "I simply like how it looks and I like the color"  
  
"Then...why have we been using yellow carnations then if you liked camellias?"  
  
"I thought you liked yellow carnations. It is the one you always go for after all" Nigel put the red camellia back in the assortment of flowers he has "But I'll be happy to use the carnations in it's place"  
  
Jake just feels outright right confused, feeling something eat at him as he processes this information. Why would he just go with this flower if he had preferred another? Jake himself is not much of a flower person himself so he doesn't pay attention "Didn't the spell say that we both have to agree on a flower?"  
  
"The keyword is agree Jacob, it doesn't mean I have to like the flower" Nigel then took the carnation from Jake's hand into his palm with his own "Well, do you want to use this flower?"  
  
"Uh..sure? I guess" Jake replied, not really sure on what to say at this point. He's just baffled all of a sudden and he doesn't understand why. Was that even the right word to describe what's he's suddenly feeling right now? What do you call the feeling of something eating at you when you suddenly find out that this person actually liked this certain thing rather then what you have assumed for a while?  
  
Nigel took the flowers and began to recite the spell, again in a language that Jake was not familiar with. After the string between had vanished out of sight, Nigel chuckled quietly and Jake gave him a questioning look. The wizard shook his head "This is probably the first time you've ever spoken to me since we've discovered about our string"  
  
Jake frowned at this, it was wasn't it? "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just not mad anymore and the only reason I'm talking to you is because I'm in a situation where my friends might find out about you!"  
  
Before Nigel could muster up a reply to Jake's words, he suddenly hunched over, hands flying from his sides to his mouth as the wizard began to cough and hack violently into his palms. The sudden action caught both parties by surprise as Nigel stumbled back and knelled down, continuing to cough ever so painfully that it hits Jake's chest.  
  
Jake crouched down to Nigel's level, hands hoovering over the other unsure of where to place them "He-Hey, dude, are you alright?"  
  
Nigel nodded his head as his coughing began to steadily subside "I-I-I'm ffine" The red head managed to stutter out before coughing a bit more "I'm think I'm just...I must be a little ill today"  
  
Nigel moved his hands away from his mouth and his eyes widen at sight of his palms. He rushes them back to cover his mouth but not fast enough for Jake not to notice what seeped out the corner of the wizard's mouth.  
  
_Blood_  
  
Before the dragon knew it Nigel abruptly stood up and started running towards the rooftop entrance. His hands still covering his mouth as he spoke "Forgive me Jacob! I have to go!"  
  
"Nigel wait! You're coughing up blood!" Jake stood up, chasing after the wizard through the door.   
  
Jake looked around and managed to catch Nigel's red hair out of the corner of his eye, already heading down and going out of his sight. He has to get to Nigel.   
  
Rushing down the stairs, Jake stopped by the floor where he can see Nigel running down the hall, looking ahead of him, there was the elevator. There wasn't any time to waste, Jake went into a sprint. Just as the wizard entered the elevator Jake called out "NIGEL!"  
  
Nigel looked up, Navy blue eyes widening in surprise and horror as Jake basically rammed into him, strong enough to knock him down onto the elevator floor, knocking the wind out of Nigel's poor lungs.   
  
The elevator door closes behind them.  
  
Jake can hear Nigel cough something up before speaking "JACOB! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled as he continue to cough harshly, probably gotten worse now due to having Jake ram into him just now.  
  
Jake prompt himself up, hands on either side of Nigel's head. He got a good look at what he was dealing with, he can clearly see the blood pouring out of the side of his mouth and the wizard's palms are covered in it.   
  
Jake growled "I should be asking why you that!" He grabbed Nigel's wrist and brought it up, using the blood covered hand as an example "Why are you suddenly coughing up blood?"   
  
Nigel wrenches his arm away from Jake, at least the best he could as he was pinned into the ground and there was little room to move around between them "I just said I'm ill!"  
  
"Bullshit!"He didn't believe that, he must be lying.  
  
"What has gotten into you!?" Nigel exclaimed, trying and failing to push the dragon off of him.   
  
Nigel's words caught Jake off guard once again. He was right, what has gotten into him?  
  
Just when Jake realized this and was about to get up, a chiming sound rang out and the elevator doors open. Lo and behold who was at the entrance of the elevator, not just the guests of the apartment building turning to look at the compromising position the two young men had themselves in, not just Lee herself being right at the entrance but a certain blonde haired young woman looking down on them in surprise with wide icy blue eyes.  
  
Her wide eyes quickly turn narrow as she was about to walk in "JACOB, ELEVATOR DOOR! NOW!" Nigel exclaimed once again, pushing the dragon off once again.  
  
Jake headed his words immediately, he got up as fast as he could, there was no hesitation in his movements, every move was done in one glide as he reached his arm as far as possible to close the door, after all, it is his life on the line considering who was at the door.  
  
"HEY!-" Jake could hear the unwavering anger and malice behind that single syllable, the icy tone Daisy took when she saw him made chills run up his spine, though oddly and eerily the feeling felt familiar in a way, truly terrifying as the doors shut close, cutting her off.  
  
Nigel sighed heavily, which was a mistake because he began coughing again though not as bad as before and groaning "Spirits help me"  
  
Jake looked back to look at the wizard.  
  
The red headed wizard was still lying on the ground, an arm up to cover his eyes as he breathes heavily and calmly, in and out, his chest going up and down slowly "I'm going to go see a doctor" The wizard said, pushing himself up despite his obvious sudden fatigue.  
  
Jake was about to stand up and help but was stopped when Nigel raised a hand to silently turn him down. He looked at Jacob, tired eyes staring at him straight in the eye with a look that he couldn't describe and wasn't used to "There's a doctor in this building, don't worry. You don't need to help"  
  
Before Jake could say anything, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Nigel gives a slightly breathy chuckle "What a coincidence, this is the right floor"   
  
Nigel walked out and turned back to look at the young man standing in the elevator "Go back home Jake, Daisy will be furious to see you" He reached his hand into the elevator and clicked on the highest level available where the rooftop entrance should be.  
  
The elevator closed on Nigel's retreating form.  
  
Jake leaned back into the cold steel of the elevator.  
  
What just happened?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a](https://raythy.tumblr.com/post/188922006183/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks21003623chapters)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please check up on him, I found him coughing up blood on the floor"  
"Why should I help you? I know who you are and I'm not exactly a doctor for free"

  
"Fuck me, this is the wrong damned floor" Nigel muttered under his breath as he stared blankly at the hallway. The red headed sorcerer had managed to get away from his soulmate known as, Jake Long. He gave out another cough and he could feel some of the blood pouring out of his mouth. His hand snapped up to keep the blood from falling out.  
  
So far, ever since he and Jake had started using the spell, the consequences he's been feeling up till now were alright, just being more tired then usual and seeming to be a little dazed at times. Since his meetings with Jake has been going smoothly in the terms of their spells, excluding their emotional involvement, he thought that the rumors and the written consequences he read about this spell were nothing more then just some sort of superstition.  
  
Of course, just when he thought of that, the universe had decided to prove him wrong.  
  
Nigel began to find his way towards the staircase, not willing to risk using the elevator in fear that his soulmate might still be in it. Speaking of which, he wondered why the dragon had reacted in such a way. Sure, he was coughing up blood but he didn’t expect such a strong reaction from somebody who supposedly didn’t want anything to do with him.

Hell, tonight was the first time that either of them actually started a conversation since the first day they found out that they were soulmates!

In the midst of his thoughts, Nigel suddenly lost balance while descending down the stairs causing him to curse as he fell backwards and practically slid down the stairs, hitting each on of the pointed staircase digging into his back and shoulders painfully before rolling onto the floor.

Groaning, the young man weakly pushed himself up by his forearm. Feeling the blood slip out of his mouth, making him feel even more pathetic and gross then before. The smell of iron coming from his own blood now slowly becoming more and more overwhelming to him as he tries to pull himself together enough to actually sit up properly.

He cursed once again, this wasn’t good and with the knowledge of his sister being here, who he suspects had been following him to find out where he was going all this time, wasn’t helping him calm his nerves. Even more so with the thought of her coming to find him in such a state, coughing up blood and rendered almost unable to even sit up, he knows that she will not let him go on whatever it is was happening to him.

As Nigel struggled with himself in trying to get up, a foot stepped into his line of vision, making the red head blink at the shiny black shoe in surprise and confusion before looking up to see who was before him. Unfortunately for him, the light on the ceiling was too bright for him, staring up like this is an equivalent to looking into the sun on a clear sunny sky. This caused him to snap his eyes shut and his head to look down and away from the light, his head now spiralling into pain as he tries to block out the vision of bright blinding light invading his sight.

“Nigel? Are you alright love?”

There was a question, no doubt by the person in front of him but he couldn’t make the words out properly as the sounds around him seemingly began to warp. Suddenly, things were too loud, a ringing began to reverb from within his head as if an explosion just went off near both his ears as he moved his free hand to cover one of his ears as he begins to whimper in pain.

Everything was suddenly beginning to be too much for him, he could feel his body heat up but everything at the same time also felt so cold. He could feel himself shiver and suddenly it was getting hard for him to breath.

The last thing he hears is the person’s voice before he fell unconscious.

Nigel groaned in pain as he woke up, turning onto his side as he curls up on whatever bed he was on. The young man didn’t bother to open his eyes until a another voice call out.

“Ah, you’re awake”

This made the young man open his eyes and look up to see a woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes staring down on him. He made a frown, feeling the gesture tug on his lips as he sits up.

“Miss Takemi, what happened?” Nigel asked the doctor, rubbing his eyes with his hands as he tries to wake himself up.

“One of the neighbours said to have found you passing out on the ground” The female doctor said, straightening her posture and turning her attention to the clipboard she held in her black manicured hands.

“Strangely enough, I couldn’t find anything wrong with you, seeing as you seem to be clean to me”

Clean? Nigel remembers that he was indeed coughing up blood, he was sure that at the very least the sleeves of his sweater got coated in it. He brought his hand up to his own vision, only to be surprised to see a white sleeve rather then the grey sweater he was wearing before.

He blinked, he was sure he was wearing a sweater before.

“So, I think you just fainted out of exhaustion” Takemi said before sitting down on a comfy looking chair beside him. Nigel sat up and took in his surroundings, it wasn’t a room he was familiar with, definitely not Lee’s place nor was it Nawra’s but due to the generic decoration of the room and the view from the window nearby that he was still within the apartment building.

“Are you feeling ill? Anything out of place since you woke up?” The doctor asked him, he only shook his head in response.

“No not at all, I feel fine now”

“Alright then, I’ll tell your neighbor that your all better and I’ll be on my way” She said, standing up.

“You’re already paid?” He asked, knowing Tekami, she would charge you for her services no matter if you’re her patient or not.

The doctor nodded and gave him a smile “Yeah and quite handsomely too”

He internally rolled his eyes, of course, she must have scammed whoever helped him. Poor guy, he would seek to repay them once he meets them.

He watched as the doctor walked away and he turned his attention to the window. Gazing onto the building lights below as he thought over how he ever got himself in such a position. Having to have one of the neighbors to help him in his moment of vulnerability, he must have been quite a burden to them.

Soon he heard the clicking of the familiar heels the doctor wore and the sound of a door opening, he turned just in time to see Takemi walk out the door. It was strange though, she seemed to be in a rush and despite not being close to her, he kinda felt offended that she didn’t even say goodbye to him.

Though that thought went straight to the back of his mind as he heard a very very familiar voice, rumble right behind the sofa he was sitting on.

“Hello Love, I’m glad that you are alright”

Why did she leave him here?

_“Sorry Nigel, but he paid me quite handsomely to keep quiet”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the long wait, but 3D classes were more demanding then one would have QwQ. Forgive me but I think once I'm able to upload everything I need and promised, I will put most of my fics on hiatus until my first film.
> 
> 2\. Now I've heard about the comments about the spell being a take on hanahaki and I have to admit... it didn't exactly cross my mind when I was making it QwQ'
> 
> You can make of it as you will as a variation of the fictional disease but to me, it's not ^^'. But it is not unlikely that the disease does exist in this Alternate Universe UwU. I guess it makes sense in a way considering hanahaki is used in many fanfics where they either die because of it or confess. 
> 
> But here's the main difference excluding the budding flowers that grow in your lungs :3. Hanahaki is caused by unrequited love but the dangers of the spell I made up is caused by the spell's overuse. 
> 
> The string of fate is a powerful connection made by fate itself, no mortal can ever break it, let alone hide it. But unfortunately through the power of stubbornness and determination, they found a way to hide it anyways.


End file.
